selenagfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Do It
Do It (Házlo en español) es una canción de la cantante americana Selena Gomez. Es una de las dos canciones nuevas del álbum For You junto con The Heart Wants What It Wants. Letra Letra en inglés= Sitting on my bed with just your t-shirt on Turning up the volume to my favorite song Boy, I can't lie What we did last night You know it's constantly replaying Staying on my mind (on my mind) I'll show you want I like, boy, boy, boy If you show me what you like, boy, boy, boy I'll show you what I like Show you what I like, like If you show me what you like, boy If I had choice If I had my way Boy, you know we'd do it every single day (Everyday, everyday) If I had a wish And if I had my way Boy, you know we'd do it every single day (Everyday, everyday) Damn I wish I didn't feel so hypnotized But when I look at you, baby, it's justified So take what I want And give what I got To help with all the rules that keep us civilized I'll show you want I like, boy, boy, boy If you show me what you like, boy, boy, boy I'll show you what I like Show you what I like, like If you show me what you like, boy If I had choice If I had my way Boy, you know we'd do it every single day (Everyday, everyday) If I had a wish And if I had my way Boy, you know we'd do it every single day (Everyday, everyday) Nowhere I'd rather be Than anywhere alone, just you and me I'll be too gentle, you'll be my Clyde We'll be together, forever we'll ride I want you more and more You gotta take that and the day before No lie, no lie No lie, no lie If I had choice If I had my way Boy, you know we'd do it every single day (Everyday, everyday) If I had a wish And if I had my way Boy, you know we'd do it every single day (Everyday, everyday) I'll show you want I like, boy, boy, boy (oh, I'll show you) If you show me what you like, boy, boy, boy (oh, I'll show you) I'll show you what I like Show you what I like like If you show me what you like, boy |-| Letra en español= Sentada en mi cama, solo con tu camisa puesta Subiendo el volumen a mi canción favorita Chico no te puedo mentir Lo que hicimos la noche de ayer Sigue apareciendo en mi cabeza a cada minuto Te enseño lo que me gusta Chico, chico, chico Si me enseñas lo que te gusta Chico, chico, chico Si tuviera una opción Si tuviera que escoger Chico sabes que lo haríamos Todas las veces posibles Si tuviera un deseo Si tuviera la oportunidad Chico sabes que lo haríamos Todas las veces posibles Cuando te veo me hipnotizo Verte es mi mejor vicio Tomo lo que quiero Y doy lo que te tengo Para ayudar con todas las reglas Que hemos puesto Te enseño lo que me gusta Chico, chico, chico Si me enseñas lo que te gusta Chico, chico, chico Si tuviera una opción Si tuviera que escoger Chico sabes que lo haríamos Todas las veces posibles Si tuviera un deseo Si tuviera la oportunidad Chico sabes que lo haríamos Todas las veces posibles No hay mejor lugar para estar Que en el que estemos solos tu y yo Si tuviera una opción Si tuviera que escoger Chico sabes que lo haríamos Todas las veces posibles Si tuviera un deseo Si tuviera la oportunidad Chico sabes que lo haríamos Todas las veces posibles Si tuviera una opción Si tuviera que escoger Chico sabes que lo haríamos Todas las veces posibles Si tuviera un deseo Si tuviera la oportunidad Chico sabes que lo haríamos Todas las veces posibles Notas *Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de For You